


I've Won the Game

by eretree



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Nyssa and Sara take the train, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eretree/pseuds/eretree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two college girls riding a train together and killing time(and maybe people).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Won the Game

As the train got closer it made a rambling sound. It stopped on the station and let its' passengers in. Sara led the way to the coupe that allowes them to see other passengers. It was their favourite coupe and the joy on their faces was evident when they saw it was empty.

They put their luggage under the seats and made themselves comfortable. Just like every other weekend when Sara stayed with her mother and Nyssa didn't want her to go by herself. Or actually didn't want to be without her but you'd never hear her say that. 

Sara always insisted on playing board games to kill time but they made Nyssa, well,  _bored._  Yet, seeing the look on Sara's face when she won, or the persistance to eventually win made it a tad less boring for her. 

And when she won yet again Nyssa suggested a new game. 

"That guy over there. Whichever comes up with a more lethal and painful way for him to die wins." The young girl started.  "The one that wins gets to decide which part ofthe clothing the other takes off." 

"Well yeah, I don't really like your sweater so I know how this will end." 

"Don't get cocky with me" Nyssa said as she started to think.

5 minutes passed by and the girls finally started getting some good ideas for his groosome death. The guy sometimes glanced at their directions and always found them looking at him and contemplating.

"I think I got something," the blonde said. She looked over at the guy's shining bald head once again. "I'd stick his head down the train's toilet so he'd hit the ground once in a while. Plus, he'd literally smell like shit when he'd die."

"Wouldn't he be able to get his head out of the table?"

"Technicalities! At least I'm able to come up with something so you might as well say good bye to that sweater," she smirked.

"I'd tie him to the train's wheels so his arm would be ripped of his body and he'd die in pain, dehydrated and starved," Nyssa finally shared her idea. 

"That ain't fair! Yours is only better because you coppied mine! I want a rematch and this time you go first!" 

"I'd say you'rea sore loser, but we already established that when I had beaten you at scrabble every single time." 

Nyssa looked around the train to find theirnew victim. Everyone looked so normal and uncapable of doing any weird shit. She spotted a young woman with a pink purse, a dog sitting in a blue purse and a striped brown and white backpack. 

"The bag lady over there," she pointed. 

Sara _was_  a sore loser. Anyone who had ever beaten herat anything knew that. And everyone knew she wouldn't stop untill she'd win. Perhaps that determination is what makes Nyssa so drawn to Sara.

"This one was simple!" Nyssa almost sounded too cheerful to finally had decided how she could kill her.

"I'd chop off her fingers, one by one, and put them in her pockets as I'd tie her to the chair and let her dog eat them."

"Yeah okay, that sounds nice and all, but how would she die??!?" 

"Like you said, technicalities," Nyssa scted as her girlfriend and got a nasty look from her in response. 

"Anyway, it was similar to my idea so I won't count it! I pick a target this time and I start so you won't be left with anything to say." Nyssa agreed with Sara, for once.

"I pick the green haired dude on the left."

Nyssa looked at him and smiled. He remembered herof Sara when they had met. She had had short green hair just like he did. She remembered how soft her voice was that day. 

"I give up. I'd just shoot him, I don't care." This happened to be the rare occasion when Sara admitts defeat. 

"I know for sure the best way there is." Nyssa said fully confident. "I'd lock him in a room with you, for your looks are deadly atrocious." 

Sara looked at her and started shadin the coupe. 

"I may have lost the game, but having you as a girlfriend, I certainly won."

"Then come and get your reward, babygirl."

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever believe that Sara's favourite free time activity besides doing Nyssa is playing board games tbh  
> Thanks for reading:)  
> Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos if you'd like.  
> Have a good day.


End file.
